hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Turner and MGM/UA Cartoon Library Episodes
Here is the list of Turner and MGM/UA Cartoon Library Episodes (such as Pre-August 1948 Warner Bros Cartoons, Timmy Brisby, Tom and Jerry, Tex Avery Cartoons, Post-August 1948 Warner Bros. Cartoons (introduced in 1997), One-Shot Cartoons, Happy Harmonies, DePatie Freleng Cartoons, Flip the Frog, Willie Whopper, Popeye (1933-1957) and Hanna-Barbera: 1931 * "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *"One More Time" *"You Don't Know What You're Doin'!" *"Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land" †† *"Red-Headed Baby" 1932 Edit *"Pagan Moon" *"Freddy the Freshman" *"Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee" *"Goopy Geer" *"It's Got Me Again!" *"Moonlight for Two" *"The Queen Was in the Parlor" *"I Love a Parade" *"You're Too Careless with Your Kisses!" *"A Great Big Bunch of You" *"Three's a Crowd" 1933 Edit Every cartoon from "One Step Ahead of My Shadow" to "I Wanna Be a Sailor" is currently under copyright. *"The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives" *"One Step Ahead of My Shadow" *"Young and Healthy" *"The Organ Grinder" *"Wake Up the Gypsy in Me" *"I Like Mountain Music" *"Shuffle Off to Buffalo" *"The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon" *"We're in the Money" 1934 Edit All cartoons from "Honeymoon Hotel" onward are in color. *"Honeymoon Hotel" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Those Beautiful Dames" *"Pop Goes Your Heart" 1935 Edit *"Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name" *"Country Boy" *"I Haven't Got a Hat" *"Along Flirtation Walk" *"My Green Fedora" *"Into Your Dance" *"The Country Mouse" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Merry Old Soul" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Lady in Red" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Little Dutch Plate" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Billboard Frolics" *"Flowers for Madame" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1936 Edit *"I Wanna Play House" *"The Cat Came Back" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Page Miss Glory" *"I'm a Big Shot Now" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Let It Be Me" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"I'd Love to Take Orders from You" *"Bingo Crosbyana" *"When I Yoo Hoo" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"I Love to Singa" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Sunday Go to Meetin' Time" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies†† *"At Your Service Madame" *"Toy Town Hall" *"Boulevardier from the Bronx" *"Don't Look Now" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The CooCoo Nut Grove" 1937 Edit #"He Was Her Man" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Pigs Is Pigs" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"I Only Have Eyes for You" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Fella with the Fiddle" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"She Was an Acrobat's Daughter" #"Ain't We Got Fun" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Clean Pastures" †† #"Uncle Tom's Bungalow" †† #"Streamlined Greta Green" #"Sweet Sioux" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Egghead Rides Again" #"Plenty of Money and You" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"A Sunbonnet Blue" (Avery/Aug 21) https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Speaking of the Weather" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Dog Daze" #"I Wanna Be a Sailor" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Lyin' Mouse" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Little Red Walking Hood" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos" #"September in the Rain" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1938 Edit #"Daffy Duck & Egghead" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"My Little Buckaroo" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Jungle Jitters" †† * #"The Sneezing Weasel" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"A Star is Hatched" #"The Penguin Parade" #"Now That Summer Is Gone" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Isle of Pingo Pongo" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies†† #"Katnip Kollege" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Have You Got Any Castles?" * #"Love and Curses" #"Cinderella Meets Fella" #"The Major Lied 'Til Dawn" #"Cracked Ice" #"A Feud There Was" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Little Pancho Vanilla" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"You're an Education" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Night Watchman" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Daffy Duck in Hollywood" #"Count Me Out" #"The Mice Will Play" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1939 Edit #"Dog Gone Modern" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Hamateur Night" * #"Robin Hood Makes Good" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Gold Rush Daze" * #"A Day at the Zoo" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Prest-O Change-O" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Bars and Stripes Forever" * #"Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" * #"Thugs with Dirty Mugs" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Naughty but Mice" #"Hobo Gadget Band" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Believe It Or Else" #"Old Glory" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Dangerous Dan McFoo" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Snowman's Land" #"Hare-um Scare-um" #"Detouring America" #"Little Brother Rat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Sioux Me" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Land of the Midnight Fun" #"The Little Lion Hunter" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Good Egg" } #"Fresh Fish" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Fagin's Freshman" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Sniffles and the Bookworm" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Screwball Football" #"The Curious Puppy" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1940s Edit 1940 Edit #"The Early Worm Gets the Bird" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Mighty Hunters" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Busy Bakers" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Elmer's Candid Camera" #"Cross Country Detours" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Confederate Honey" #"The Bear's Tale" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Hardship of Miles Standish" #"Sniffles Takes a Trip" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"A Gander at Mother Goose" #"Tom Thumb in Trouble" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Circus Today" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Little Blabbermouse" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Egg Collector" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"A Wild Hare" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Ghost Wanted" #"Ceiling Hero" #"Malibu Beach Party" #"Stage Fright" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Holiday Highlights" #"Good Night Elmer" #"Wacky Wildlife" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Bedtime for Sniffles" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Of Fox and Hounds" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Shop, Look and Listen" 1941 Edit #"Elmer's Pet Rabbit" #"The Fighting 69½th" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Sniffles Bells the Cat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Crackpot Quail" #"The Cat's Tale" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Tortoise Beats Hare" #"Goofy Groceries" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Toy Trouble" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Trial of Mr. Wolf" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Farm Frolics" * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Hollywood Steps Out * https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Wacky Worm" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Heckling Hare" #"Inki and the Lion" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Sport Chumpions" * #"Snow Time for Comedy" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"All This and Rabbit Stew" †† * #"The Brave Little Bat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"The Bug Parade" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Rookie Revue" #"Saddle Silly" #"Rhapsody in Rivets" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies #"Wabbit Twouble" 1942 Edit *"Hop, Skip and a Chump" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Bird Came C.O.D." *"Aloha Hooey" *"Conrad the Sailor" *"Crazy Cruise" *"The Wabbit Who Came to Supper" * *"Horton Hatches the Egg" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Dog Tired" *"The Wacky Wabbit" * *"The Draft Horse" *"Lights Fantastic" *"Hold the Lion, Please" *"Double Chaser" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid" *"Foney Fables" * *"The Squawkin' Hawk" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Fresh Hare" * *"Fox Pop" * *"The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall" * *"The Hep Cat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Sheepish Wolf" * *"The Hare-Brained Hypnotist" *"A Tale of Two Kitties" * *"My Favorite Duck" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Ding Dog Daddy" * *"Case of the Missing Hare" * 1943 Edit *"Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" †† *"Pigs in a Polka" * *"Tortoise Wins by a Hare" *"The Fifth-Column Mouse" * *"To Duck or Not to Duck" * *"Flop Goes the Weasel" * *"Super-Rabbit" *"The Unbearable Bear" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Wise Quacking Duck" *"Greetings Bait" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk" *"The Aristo-cat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Wackiki Wabbit" * *"Yankee Doodle Daffy" * *"Tin Pan Alley Cats" †† *"Hiss and Make Up" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"A Corny Concerto" (some of the content is copyrighted) *"Fin 'N Catty" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Falling Hare" * *"Inki and the Minah Bird" * *"Daffy - The Commando" * *"An Itch in Time" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1944 Edit Since all cartoons in Looney Tunes series were produced in color starting this year, all of Warner Bros.' regular releases until July 1948's "Haredevil Hare" are in the a.a.p. package. Also, every cartoon in this package onward, is under copyright. *"Little Red Riding Rabbit" *"What's Cookin' Doc?" *"Meatless Flyday" *"Tom Turk and Daffy" *"Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears" *"I Got Plenty of Mutton" *"The Weakly Reporter" *"Tick Tock Tuckered" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" *"Swooner Crooner" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Russian Rhapsody" *"Duck Soup to Nuts" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Angel Puss" †† *"Slightly Daffy" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Hare Ribbin'" *"Brother Brat" *"Hare Force" *"From Hand to Mouse" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Birdy and the Beast" *"Buckaroo Bugs" *"Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies†† *"Plane Daffy" *"Lost and Foundling" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Booby Hatched" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Old Grey Hare" *"The Stupid Cupid" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Stage Door Cartoon" 1945 Edit *"Odor-able Kitty" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Herr Meets Hare" *"Draftee Daffy" *"The Unruly Hare" *"Trap Happy Porky" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Life with Feathers" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Behind the Meat-Ball" *"Hare Trigger" *"Ain't That Ducky" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"A Gruesome Twosome" *"Tale of Two Mice" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Wagon Heels" *"Hare Conditioned" *"Fresh Airedale" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Bashful Buzzard" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Peck Up Your Troubles" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Hare Tonic" *"Nasty Quacks" 1946 Edit *"Book Revue" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Baseball Bugs" *"Holiday for Shoestrings" *"Quentin Quail" *"Baby Bottleneck" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Hare Remover" *"Daffy Doodles" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Hollywood Canine Canteen" *"Hush My Mouse" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Hair-Raising Hare" *"Kitty Kornered" *"Hollywood Daffy" *"Acrobatty Bunny" *"The Eager Beaver" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" *"Peck Up Your Troubles" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Bacall to Arms" *"Of Thee I Sting" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Walky Talky Hawky" *"Racketeer Rabbit" *"Fair and Worm-er" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Big Snooze" *"The Mouse-Merized Cat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Mouse Menace" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Rhapsody Rabbit" *"Roughly Squeaking" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1947 Edit *"One Meat Brawl" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Goofy Gophers" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Gay Anties" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Scent-imental over You" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"A Hare Grows in Manhattan" *"The Birth of a Notion" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Tweetie Pie" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Rabbit Transit" *"Hobo Bobo" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Along Came Daffy" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Inki at the Circus" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Easter Yeggs" *"Crowing Pains" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"A Pest in the House" *"The Foxy Duckling" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"House Hunting Mice" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Little Orphan Airedale" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Doggone Cats" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Slick Hare" *"Mexican Joyride" *"Catch as Cats Can" *"A Horse Fly Fleas" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies 1948 Edit *"Gorilla My Dreams" *"Two Gophers from Texas" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"A Feather in His Hare" *"What Makes Daffy Duck" *"What's Brewin', Bruin?" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Daffy Duck Slept Here" *"A Hick a Slick and a Chick" *"Back Alley Oproar" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"I Taw a Putty Tat" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Rabbit Punch" *"Hop, Look and Listen" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Nothing but the Tooth" *"Buccaneer Bunny" *"Bone Sweet Bone" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Bugs Bunny Rides Again" *"The Rattled Rooster" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"The Up-Standing Sitter" *The Shell Shocked Egg" https://looneytunes.fandom.com/wiki/Merrie_Melodies#Blue_Ribbon_Merrie_Melodies *"Haredevil Hare" from DeviantArt: BarryPaulsen12 Category:My art STUFF